Un dia de Vacaciones
by hamtesa-chan
Summary: Los exorcistas tambien tambien disfrutan de dias descanso.


**Un dia de vacaciones**

Tenían que haber salido a primera hora de la mañana para la estación donde el tren les llevaría hasta un pequeño pueblo en la montaña, de allí marcharían hacia un parador del cual les había hablado muy bien Lavi. Allen, que no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano, se quedó durmiendo más de la cuenta.

Vamos Walker levántate ya, que quedan veinte minutos para que salga el tren y aun tenemos que comprar los billetes- dijo Link mirando su reloj.

Allen terminó de recoger sus cosas, como no llevaba mucho equipaje, más que de vacaciones parecía que iba a otra misión.

El hotel donde se encontraban quedaba bastante lejos de la estación, tendrían que darse mucha prisa si querían coger el tren a tiempo. Tuvieron suerte de que este saliera con retraso.

Asomado a una de las ventanillas del tren se encontraba Lavi que con una sonrisa burlona dijo:

¿Qué? brote de soja ¿Te has dormido?

¡Me llamo Allen! Y no me he dormido.

A pesar de que era un vagón de segunda clase, los asientos eran bastante cómodos, además solo lo ocupaban ellos tres y un hombre mayor que dormitaba al fondo.

Que bien que tengamos vacaciones. Bueno, todos menos uno-, dijo Lavi mirando a Link.

¿Perdón? -, dijo Link

Es verdad, Lavi tiene razón deberías relajarte y disfrutar -, respondió Allen.

Te recuerdo Walker que aunque tú tengas vacaciones, yo tengo trabajo. Además no deberíamos relajarnos tanto como tu dices, nunca se sabe cuando el Conde podría atacar y... ¡Eh, vosotros! Volved aquí, ¡Esperar! -, dijo Link irritado.

El restaurante se encontraba al final del tren, junto al vagón de carga.

Allen llegó el primero, recorrió el mostrador mirando la comida, la boca se le hacia agua con tantos platos.

¡Que bien, por fin podré comer algo!- exclamó Allen.

Ten cuidado con lo que pides no te pases del presupuesto. - replicó Link

El de lunares tiene razón, hay que controlar los gastos, la comida no entra en el billete- dijo Lavi

Desde que Leverrier llegó a la congregación, los gastos para los exorcistas se revisaban escrupulosamente.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos de la vuelta a sus asientos cuando Allen comenzó a quejarse que tenia el estomago vacío.

Tranquilo Allen, no tardaremos en llegar- dijo Lavi sonriendo.

Lo... lo... siento, - contestó, - me muero de hambre.-

Fue la media hora más larga en la vida de Allen, pero por fin llegaron a su destino.

Qué, ¿ya te has muerto?- le preguntó Lavi - Será mejor que no, por que ya hemos llegado.

Walker, por favor levántate-dijo Link- no ves que te esta mirando todo el mundo.

No pue…do- dijo en voz baja Allen mientras se llevaba la mano al estomago.

Pues aun nos queda un trecho hasta donde dijo Komui que se encontraba el parador- dijo Lavi- podríamos alquilar un carro. ¿Por qué no vas tú?

¡Y por que tendría que ir yo!- replicó Link

Bueno, eres el que mas confianza inspira- le dijo Lavi

"_Por que siempre acabo haciendo estas cosas"_ pensaba Link mientras se acercaba a una viejecita que estaba barriendo delante de su casa.

Gracias a su habilidad negociadora Link logró convencer a la mujer, que les alquilara un carro.

Una vez conseguido el medio de transporte marcharon hacia el parador. Lavi llevaba las riendas, Link estaba sentado a su lado hojeando un libro y Allen tumbado mientras su estomago gemía.

Y que, ¿cuándo es la boda?- dijo Lavi mientras le daba un codazo a Link.

Pero que dices, solo me estaba explicando que…-se paró un segundo antes de seguir- …le devolviéramos el carro en buen estado. Eso es todo.-

¿Te has puesto colorado? - preguntó Lavi mirando fijamente a Link. Este giró la cara sin contestar.

¡Ey, Allen! A Link le ha salido una novia- dijo Lavi saltando a la parte de atrás

¡Que no es eso!- gritó Link poniéndose de pie.

Estuvieron a punto de salirse del camino, pero Link cogió rápidamente las riendas y llevó el carro el resto del trayecto. Aunque no pudo evitar que Lavi riera en la parte de atrás.

Llegaron sin más problemas al parador. El lugar era como una postal, una bonita mansión rodeada de bosques y un enorme lago.

¿Os gusta?- dijo Lavi mientras ayudaba a bajar a Allen- Pues es todo nuestro

¿Quieres decir que pertenece a la congregación?- preguntó Allen

Exactamente-respondió con satisfacción Lavi

Allen sabía que la Congregación de las Sombras tenía hospitales de uso privado, hace tiempo estuvo en uno, pero nunca imagino que también dispusieran de casas de campo.

Pues si, desde hace tiempo la Congregación dispone de estas casas que utiliza como sitio de descanso para los exorcistas y que…- una voz interrumpió la explicación de Lavi

¡¡Allen, Lavi, Link!! -, gritó una voz por detrás. Era Lenalee. –Tienes mala cara, ¿estas bien?-

Discúlpale, no ha comido mucho en el tren- dijo Link mientras se acercaba a Allen y Lenalee

Bueno, ahora iba a tomar algo en la terraza. ¿Porque no os venís también?-dijo ella.

Adelantaros vosotros, yo avisare a la congregación de que hemos llegado. Nos vemos- dijo Lavi mientras fue a buscar un teléfono.

Allen, Link y Lenalee se dirigieron a la terraza, desde donde se podía ver una magnifica panorámica del lago.

Encontraron a Miranda que tomaba un helado en una de las mesas.

¡Miranda!- exclamó Allen mientras se sentaba

Hola, Allen- respondió tímidamente Miranda.

Señorita Lotto- saludó Link

¿Por qué no vas a tomar algo Allen? Jery también ha venido- dijo Lenalee

¿Vienes Link? - dijo Allen.

Era una suerte para Allen que Jery estuviera a cargo de la cocina del parador, ahora si que podría comer todo lo que quisiera.

Después de comer Allen y Link se sentaron junto a Lenalee, Miranda y Lavi que acababa de llegar. Estuvieron charlando un buen rato.

¿Desde cuando estáis aquí?- preguntó Allen

Llegamos hace dos días. ¿Sabes? también han venido Krory y Kanda- dijo Lenalee- Pero yo no me acercaría a él, esta de muy mal humor, no le gustan las vacaciones.

"_Ah, Kanda"-_ pensó Allen

Al anochecer, el lago se volvió dorado con los últimos rayos de sol

¡Es precioso!-exclamó Allen.

A que sí. Es muy bonito- dijo Lenalee- tenemos que ir a dar un paseo en barca.-

La reunión terminó alrededor de la medianoche, cada uno se retiró a su habitación. Allen y Link compartían una. Era mucho más grande que la que tenían en la congregación.

¡Que bien tenemos dos camas! No tendrás que dormir en el suelo- dijo Allen

Link no contestó.

Walker, deberías acostarte. Es muy tarde. – le dijo

Allen comprendía que Link solo hacia su trabajo, pero a veces sentía como si le hablara a una pared.

Había dado todas las vueltas posibles en la cama y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se sentó y miró alrededor de la habitación. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba el cuarto.

Miró donde estaba Link, que dormía profundamente. Allen cogió los calcetines hizo dos bolas y se las tiró a Link en un intento de despertarle. No lo consiguió.

_-"Desde luego que rápido cae redondo"- _ pensó

Esperó un rato hasta que se le ocurrió otra idea. Esta vez cogió el despertador y cambió la hora para que sonara en cinco minutos.

Cuando sonó Link se sentó en la cama sobresaltado:

¿Sí? ¿Señor?- dijo saludando

Hola- dijo Allen sonriendo pícaramente

¡Ah! Eres tú -dijo Link- ¿Se puede saber que quieres? estaba dormido. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Ya, pero no puedo- respondió Allen

Pues cuenta ovejas- dijo Link dándole la espalda

Allen encendió la luz:

Ya lo he hecho, y no ha dado resultado- dijo volviendo a su cama- No se que hacer.

Pues no pienso leerte un cuento- dijo irritado Link. Había asumido que si Allen no dormía él tampoco lo haría.

Durante un rato estuvieron callados cada uno en su cama pensando que podían hacer. Hasta que por fin Link dijo:

¿Te parece bien si damos un paseo?

Vale

Salieron hacia el lago. Al parecer no eran los únicos que no podían dormir. Cuando llegaron, también estaban Lenalee, Miranda, Krory y Lavi.

Vaya, por lo que veo vosotros dos tampoco podéis dormir- dijo Lavi

Yo sí, es él el que no puede- dijo Link señalando a Allen

Pues sentaros, estamos viendo la lluvia de estrellas- dijo Lenalee

¿Lluvia de estrellas?- preguntó Allen

Si, es un fenómeno que se produce en esta época del año- dijo Lavi- es muy popular, se puede ver fácilmente en todo el mundo y se las conoce como las Lágrimas de San Lorenzo.

Habló el futuro Bookman- dijeron al unísono los demás.

Entre risas, disfrutaron del maravilloso espectáculo que les brindaba la naturaleza.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: los personajes a los que hago mención son originales de Katsura Hoshino, pero la historia es original mía._**

**_Nota: Lo escribí para un concurso de Man sp  
_**


End file.
